


Jealous

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin gets jealous when someone flirts with Eliot





	Jealous

Quentin was watching Eliot give a new first year a tour of the Physical Kids’ Cottage from the other room. He was supposed to be studying but he couldn’t help but notice the way the guy was checking Eliot out every time he turned around. He chewed on his pencil while his leg bounced absentmindedly. He shouldn’t be bothered by this, he trusted Eliot. It was just the sight of someone else looking at Eliot the way he did. 

Eliot was giving some history about the cottage now and the guy was laughing at all of Eliot’s jokes and finding ways to touch him. Quentin slammed his book shut and walked into the room they were in. He went to the bar and made himself a drink, making as much noise as he could. He knew Eliot noticed him because he cleared his throat. Quentin pretended to be looking at the bookshelf in the wall while the guy was asking Eliot more stupid questions. Eliot answered them of course. He didn’t want to be rude. Quentin saw the guy reach out and touch Eliot’s arm and that was enough. 

Quentin put the book back on the shelf he’d picked up, making a scene with it, making sure to be loud. He walked over to them and introduced himself. 

“I see my boyfriend is giving you the tour of the cottage, it’s incredible isn’t it?”

The guy, Brett, went wide eyed and nodded. Quentin smiled at him and downed his drink. Eliot slipped his arm around Quentin’s waist and pressed a kiss to his head and whispered in his ear. “What are you doing?”

Quentin turned to look up at him once but then pulled away, going back to the bar. Eliot watched him from the corner of his eye. He saw Quentin pouring another drink and being clumsy. He was trying to wrap up his tour but Brett still had questions. All at once there was a crashing sound. Eliot jumped and turned to Quentin. He was holding his broken glass in his hand, watching the blood trickle down his wrist. 

Eliot ran over to Quentin, standing behind him. He took the glass pieces from Quentin’s hand and carefully laid them on the bar. 

“Uh, Brett, I can answer your questions later or you can just go see Dean Fogg now, I know he’s not busy. I’m sorry, I have to take care of this.”

He took Quentin’s hand and looked it over. He leaned over and grabbed a towel from behind the bar and quickly wrapped it around Quentin’s hand and put pressure on it. 

“Q, are you ok? What the fuck? What happened?”

“Nothing. It was an accident. It....slipped.” 

Eliot eyed him cautiously. He reached out and tucked a strand of Quentin’s hair behind his ear. 

“Hmm...are you sure about that? First you interrupt my tour, then make a drink in the middle of the day which you never do, and then you break the glass. Seems a little out of character for you. Talk.”

While he was waiting for Quentin to talk he removed the towel and did a spell to stitch his hand up good as new.

“So I wanted a drink? That’s not that weird.”

“Right, Q. You get on me about day drinking so don’t even try.” He cupped Quentin’s face with both hands and put there foreheads together.

“Fine...that guy was flirting with you. I could only watch it for so long and I guess I just snapped.”

Eliot laughed and pulled Quentin in for a hug. “Aww, are you jealous babe?”

Quentin pulled away. “No. I don’t know. I just...didn’t like the way it made me feel. He laughed at everything you said, checked you out every chance he could and then found any excuse to touch you and I just...”

“So you were jealous. Fuck, Q. That is so adorable.”

“It isn’t adorable....” 

Eliot walked them upstairs to his room and shut the door.

“You were adorably jealous and you had to make a scene to get my attention. Just admit it.”

Quentin crossed his arms and scrunched his face up. “I...didn’t make a scene....”

Eliot walked Quentin backwards to the bed. “Yes you did. You made a scene so you could get my attention. And it worked.” 

Eliot pushed Quentin’s head to the side and leaned down to kiss his neck. He pulled Quentin closer so he could feel him against him. “It’s ok, baby.”

Quentin moaned. Eliot could feel Quentin’s erection growing between them. He unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down taking Quentin’s cock in his hand and working it fully hard. Quentin panted against his chest and dug his fingernails into Eliot’s back.

When Quentin was fully hard Eliot gripped him tight. Quentin gasped. 

“You were jealous seeing someone else look at me so you made a scene to get my attention, didn’t you?”

Quentin tried to nod but couldn’t do anything but shiver against Eliot while his hand pumped up and down. 

“You wanted my attention...now you’ve got it.” Eliot spoke deep and low in Quentin’s ear and then bit it. 

Eliot pushed Quentin back onto the bed and pulled both their shirts off. Then he worked on getting Quentin’s pants off and then his own. When they were both down to their boxers Eliot straddled Quentin, rubbing himself hard against Quentin’s cock. Quentin could only moan loudly. 

Eliot covered Quentin’s mouth with his hand. “Shhh. I’m going to give you all of my attention baby.” 

Eliot slipped their boxers off and made some lube magically appear. He poured some on his fingers and pushed Quentin’s legs apart more. He inserted one finger in slowly. Quentin gripped his shoulders hard. 

“Fuck, Eliot. Please...fu...”

“Oh, I’m going to darling.”

Eliot sucked on Quentin’s neck as he worked him open slowly. When Quentin wouldn’t hold still and was about to come up off the bed Eliot finally lined himself up with Quentin’s opening and pushed in. Quentin moaned so loudly and tried to push down on him to get more. Eliot held his hips down to stop him.

“Ah, ah, ah. I want to take this slow.”

Quentin grunted loudly and tried to move his hips anyway. “Noooo. Please Eliot, move. I need you to move faster this is torture.”

Eliot pushed a finger to Quentin’s lips to shut him up. 

“That’s kind of the point, my love. I’m giving you all of my attention right now and I want you to feel every...little...thing. One at a time.”

“Fuck, I hate you. I hate you I hate you I hate you. Please just fuck me.”

Eliot took Quentin’s wrists and held them down beside his head. 

“That was very naughty of you to break that glass. You were such s bad boy. You should’ve thought of the consequences before you chose to do it. Now be quiet.”

Eliot pulled the head of his cock out of Quentin slowly, causing him to moan in disapproval. Eliot gave Quentin a long and lingering kiss before moved his way down between his legs. He grazed his lips softly over the head of Quentin’s cock and then opened his mouth taking him all the way in to the base. Instead of coming back up though he held still. Quentin was squirming impatiently under him, waiting. Slowly Eliot suctioned his mouth as tight as humanely possible and came back up Quentin’s cock. Quentin cried out and jerked his hips up off the bed. Eliot held him still and then went back down to the base and stopped. 

“Eliot come on, you’re killing me. Fuck....”

Eliot waited longer this time and then suctioned his mouth again and slowly and pulled off. Quentin was panting now.

“Shit. Eliot...seriously don’t do that...I’m gonna..I’m not gonna last long.”

“Don’t come baby. Not yet. You’re still in trouble.”

He took a quick break and kissed all around Quentin’s hips and thighs and then repeated the process over and over again. Torturing Quentin with his mouth. The tightness of his mouth at the slow pace was starting to bring Quentin to the edge of orgasm.

When he finally decided to stop the torturous process about 20 minutes later Quentin was an absolute mess. He had dropped pre-come all over himself and was twitching every few seconds. 

“Eliot...I’m gonna die.”

“Awww....baby I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Eliot kissed up and down the inside of Quentin’s thighs, rubbing his chin scruff against them when he was done. Quentin couldn’t hold still. 

“Eliot I’m gonna come, please. Can you just get inside me?”

All at once Eliot flipped him over onto his stomach. Quentin gasped at the sudden movement. Eliot rubbed a hand up and down Quentin’s back and kissed down the back of his neck, pressing his erection onto him. Quentin moaned at the familiar feeling. 

“Please Eliot don’t make me wait any longer.”

Eliot smiled against Quentin’s skin and ran his fingers down his sides. He rubbed himself even more against Quentin now. He pressed his mouth to Quentin’s ear. “Q you feel so good. I could come just like this.”

“Jesus Christ Eliot. Would you please just put your dick inside me?” 

Eliot loved how pathetic Quentin sounded. So desperate and needy and he wouldn’t take him any other way. 

Eliot slicked his fingers up and teased Quentin’s opening before pressing his finger inside. He was met with little resistance and a pleasured moan from Quentin. He added two more fingers and started fucking Quentin fast with them. Quentin was biting his arm and had the sheets balled up in each hand. 

“Fuck...god dammit...yes...mmmm...”

Eliot stopped when he had a good speed going and Quentin looked back at him like he was going to cry. Eliot flipped him back over onto his back. 

“I want to see your face when you come.” 

He kissed Quentin and Quentin’s legs fell apart even more than they already were. Eliot finally pushed his cock inside all the way. Quentin was finally satisfied and began pushing his hips down trying to fuck Eliot. Eliot stopped him, slipping an arm under Quentin’s right knee and holding it up. He thrusted into him hard and slow. One at a time. Quentin whined.

“Please eliot, faster...faster.”

“I want you to feel every thrust. Every inch of me pounding into you baby. I want you just like this.”

Quentin whined again and let his head hit the pillow. Eliot kept up his slow, deep thrusts. Then he started angling himself up with each thrust, rubbing his cock against Quentin’s prostate. That sweet, sweet spot.

Quentin’s eyes went wide then. This was the part he’d been waiting for. The part that made him feel like he was out of his head, like an out of body experience. Each thrust hit that spot and pleasure went through his entire body. He couldn’t do anything or help Eliot out at this point. His body went limp. He felt himself getting close now and tried to tell Eliot but all that would come out were mumbles and small cries. 

Eliot caressed the side of his face. “What baby? Do you need to come?”

“Mmm...mmm.” His lip was quivering.

Eliot sped up his thrusts then and was pounding into Quentin fast and hard. Quentin looked like he was in another world. His eyes were half open and his mouth open. It didn’t take long then and Quentin was coming all over them. Eliot wasn’t far behind him and came quickly after he did. 

Eliot pulled out slowly and bent down to kiss Quentin. He was so blessed out that he could hardly kiss Eliot back. Eliot reached down and stroked Quentin’s cock which was still hard, seeing if anything else would come out. After a few strokes Quentin hissed and came up off the bed swatting at his hand.

“Ahhh, no more.”

Eliot stopped and just rubbed the head of Quentin’s cock with his thumb which was even worse.

“Shit, Eliot.”

Eliot smiled down at him. “Hmmm...oversensitive?”

“Yes, fuck.”

Eliot went back to soft and slow strokes. Quentin stayed hard despite the discomfort and sensitivity of post orgasm. Eliot watched him squirm and try to pull away but he took Quentin’s hands and held them still. 

“Shhh. I want you to come again.”

“What? Shit, Eliot...I don’t know if I can...yet. It’s uncomfortable.”

“I know baby but just try.”

He kissed Quentin and then moved down to take his cock in his mouth. Quentin jumped and hissed.

“Just relax, baby.”

He worked Quentin with his mouth for awhile. After awhile Quentin was getting into it and his breath picked up. He was pushing himself deeper into Eliot’s mouth. 

“Fuck, it feels..weird. I don’t know if I can...”

“You can, Q.”

A few moments later Eliot straddled Quentin and lubed him up. He slowly sat himself down on Quentin’s cock. Quentin jumped up at the sensitive feeling of Eliot’s tightness around him but Eliot held still and let him relax. He rubbed Quentin’s sides soothingly and then slowly started fucking himself on Quentin’s cock. Quentin gripped Eliot’s hips.

“Oh my god. Fuck...fuck...Eliot...it...I...”

“Shh. Just relax Q. Just find it.”

Quentin thrusted into Eliot slowly at first but then found the build up of another orgasm creeping up. Eliot watched his face for signs that he was close.

“Fuck me, Q. Come inside me.” Eliot leaned down and kissed Quentin’s neck and let him use his body.

“Oh shit..”

Quentin’s thrusts became desperate then and he gripped Eliot as hard as he could and pounded into him. His orgasm came on like nothing he’d ever felt before. It wasn’t as good as the first one but it felt different, more intense since his cock was still sensitive. He cried out a mixture of moans and screams as he pounded into Eliot. He finally stilled and was shaking as he came inside Eliot. Eliot moved his hips just a little to help him. 

When Quentin went limp Eliot kissed him once and then slowly pulled off of him. He got up and got two wet cloths to clean them up. He cleaned himself up while Quentin was still catching his breath. When he was finished he sat beside Quentin and used the other wash cloth to clean Quentin off. Quentin yelped and jumped at the feeling, rolling over onto his side. He was even more sensitive this time. Eliot rubbed his back, soothing him. 

“Shh, hey, you’re ok baby. Come here, let me clean you up.”

He reached around and wiped Quentin off as carefully as he could. Quentin hissed and squirmed the entire time.

“Ok, ok. You’re done. All done.”

Eliot fixed the bed then and climbed in beside Quentin. 

“Come here, my love. That was a lot, I know. Let me comfort you.”

Quentin tried to move towards Eliot but his body was weak and wouldn’t let him. Eliot helped him and held him tight against his chest, rubbing his back and whispering to him. 

“You’re ok, baby. How do you feel?”

It took Quentin awhile before he could answer. “Fucking...exhausted...but it felt so good.”

Eliot kept rubbing his back with one hand and with the other massaged the back of his head.

“So you’ve never had two orgasms back to back like that?”

“No. I didn’t even know I could. It was hard but worth it.”

Eliot smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You did good.”


End file.
